fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525190403/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170526190141
"There's your real opponent!" Elsa and Ella turned to look see who it was their real opponent until they realized it was was none other than their own little, younger, youngest, baby sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle herself who was their own real opponent. Anna ''did nor even said nothing but to directly glare at her own identical twin sisters, Elsa and Ella in rage, hatred, anger and fury. Then Elsa and Ella gasped in horror, terror and shock as neither of them could believe their real opponent was none other than only just their own little, younger, youngest, baby single sister at all right from the very start. "Anna?!" Elsa and Ella alongside Olaf and the others exclaimed in shock but Anna neither did nor said nothing but to still continue to directly glare at one of her own identical twin sisters, especially Elsa as she wanted nothing but revenge on Elsa and Ella. "Guess who's no longer her sister at all, you, Elsa but don't worry, you're still Ella's twin sister the same way Ella's still your twin sister no matter what! She didn't want to see an undeserved, so called twin sister friend like you ever again at all unless she wanted revenge on the likes of you ever since she met me, one of the people who knows any other parts of hers and your past life, especially any of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers and the accident ever since Ella was sent to the Jedi without you and all of you three royals of Arendelle were unfortunately too caught up in your own fearful cowardice for a long time ago but I was the one who returned all of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers only just in order to let her know why you shut her out just like your twin sister, Ella had to tell Anna after you banished yourself from Arendelle but it didn't stop you from freezing Arendelle at all though. You, Elsa, should've also been sent to the Jedi back then before too, not only just your twin sister, Ella." Elsa and Ella shook their heads no in refusal at the idea of their other own sister, Anna being their real opponent. "What do you mean our other sister's our real opponent?" Elsa demanded in fury as she glared at all of these/those who'd do and say anything in power to easily pit and turn Anna against Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie too. "Why didn't you tell us our other sister's our real opponent?" Ella demanded furiously. "If I told you twins of Arendelle, then it wouldn't be a surprise at all, would it? This time, she's one of us now, twins of Arendelle!" "One of you?!" The others, including the twins of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella exclaimed in shock. "You're absolutely right about that!" "Stop it!" Elsa glared as she snapped. "Sorry, Elsa, Ella, but it's a fact. The same, real, old Anna falls to her doom" Elsa, Ella, Olaf and all the others gasped in shock. "Liar! Take back what you said!" Elsa snarled in anger as she glared in fury. "Get used to it, favorite of Arendelle, all that's left of the same, real, old Anna you and your twin sister the other favorite of Arendelle, Ella know or remember are nothing but both of your real, old memories at all, especially the same, old real memories. Plus you and your twin sister, Ella got the different, new Princess Anna just looking for revenge on the likes of you for what you, your parents and that old rock troll did to her was unfair and as for you, Ella, it would've been much better if Elsa was also sent to the Jedi too just like you were." "It can't be! How dare you turned and pitted my sisters against each other? How dare you turned and pitted Anna against Elsa and our parents just because you couldn't stand the idea of Elsa and Anna being isolated together with each other without me while my parents sent me to the Jedi even without Elsa?" Ella glared. "That's not the Anna we know nor remember at all, is it? I don't like the new Anna at all." Olaf answered in disappointment. "You're using Anna to get revenge on one of her own twin sisters, including Elsa, aren't you?" Kristoff snapped. "Oh no, ice man, everything I've been doing was to properly take much better care of her than her own no good for nothing parents could've back then because of their constant focus on the likes of their favorite twin daughter, Elsa which it shows that Elsa's the reason why Anna was nothing but less focused on by her own rather undeserved parents." "You're wrong, Mama and Papa would never show any favoritism towards us at all." Elsa snarled in rage. "Oh, aren't I?" '"Yes! Mama and Papa loves Anna and the both of us equally no matter what." Ella defended herself, her twin sister, Elsa and their parents. '"Well if your parents love all of you three royal sisters equally, then what were you and your undeserved parents doing when Anna needed all of you the most? You've been nothing but to be too caught up in your lousy protectiveness, especially in your cowardly fearful or your fearful cowardice, haven't you? How come your parents couldn't send you to the Jedi too just like they sent Ella?" The twins of Arendelle gnashed their teeth in anger but Elsa knew anybody else who'd at least do anything to be there for Anna unlike her parents and especially Elsa herself weren't always all the time at all was right. She and her parents did all those things none of them should've done in the past. Elsa felt that she didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all so she wished she was rather also sent to the Jedi too just like Ella instead of being isolated in Arendelle. "Don't worry, Elsa, we'll get our little sister back! Then Anna will be back the way she used to be for us." Ella said.